


Present

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Learning the Ropes Series [16]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: I know, I need to work on titling shit. anyway, short lil christmas drabble for the love of my life.
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Learning the Ropes Series [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099980
Kudos: 11





	Present

Hanzo sat on the love seat, holding a cup of sake in both hands as he watched the flames flicker in the fireplace at the Shimada Estate. He had been awake for hours now, the sun starting to peek up over the horizon and through the gap in the curtains. Hanzo sighed as he checked his watch, taking a slow sip from his cup. 

Akande came into the room, holding their folded up comforter in his hands. Hanzo smiled warmly at his partner, scooting over immediately so Akande had room to sit down. Hanzo placed his warm cup on the coffee table in front of him, eager for his boyfriend to sit down and cuddle. 

Akande sat down next to Hanzo, unfolding their blanket and draping it across both of their laps. “My dragon, why didn’t you wake me up?”

Hanzo shrugged a little, leaning in to share his partner’s warmth. Akande pulled him sideways on his lap, cradling him happily. Hanzo leaned against Akande’s warm chest. “I didn’t want to bother you.”

“You’re never a bother, my love. Merry Christmas, Hanzo.”

“Merry Christmas, Akande.” 

Akande hooked a finger under Hanzo’s chin, tilting his face up to kiss him. They kissed slow and sweet, Hanzo wrapping his arms around Akande’s neck. Once they broke apart, Akande smiled at the smaller man. 

“I love you, my dragon.”

“I love you too. Would you like to open your gift?” Hanzo questioned, massaging the back of Akande’s neck.

“I already have the best present of all on my lap.”


End file.
